My Warrior
by vampgirl18
Summary: Edward is a Greek army commander that has come upon the shores of Troy to fight in the Trojan War. Bella, a Trojan woman of royal descent, is captured and taken back to the Greek camp as a ‘prize’ for Edward. Age Of Edward
1. Across the Shores

**Age of Edward Contest Submission:**

**Title: **Warrior

**Your pen name: **Vampgirl18

**Type of Edward: **GladiEdward- Ancient Greek Empire Edward

**Time Period: **Between 1300 BC and 1200 BC

**Length: **8,488 words

**Summary: **Edward is a Greek army commanderthat has come upon the shores of Troy to fight in the Trojan War. Bella, a Trojan woman of royal descent, is captured and taken back to the Greek camp as a 'prize' for Edward. Age of Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Mwahahahaha!!I own Twilight, yes it's true! *notes glare from readers*…*grumbles* Alright _fine _I own nothing.

**Authors Note: **Hi guys! This is my first time entering a contest so I'm really excited! I wanted to tell you my inspiration and explain some things about my story…

First- I'm a huge fan of Greek Mythology and LOVE 'Troy'. And come on, who wouldn't want Edward to be all sexy and sweaty and warrior like…drool.

Second- I'm trying to find a nice middle ground between 'Troy' and my story, so bare with me. But in case you are wondering, Edward will be the Achilles type character, though not 100%.

Third- I tried to make it as interesting as possible. So, please try to read the whole thing and not just the lemon. Tee-hee, yeah I know_ all_ about that.

Happy reading!

**Edward's POV-**

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

_Knock, Knock, Knock, BANG!_

"Edward, I know you're in there open the door. We need to talk."

_No! I will not open the door._ I thought to myself childishly, asI laid still and hoped the voice would go away.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"By the Gods, I _will not_ leave until you open the door and talk to me!"

I rolled over and rose out of bed. Gold and pink light was streaming through the windows above my head. It couldn't have been more than six in the morning.

_Damn it Jasper!_

I shuffled to the door and threw it open. Glaring at the tall blonde man on the other side, I retreated back to my bed and sat down wishing I could get some more badly needed sleep. I motioned roughly towards a chair and Jasper sat down. He stared at me until I looked up into his blue eyes, my green were still narrowed in annoyance.

"I suppose you know why I'm here," he began still looking intently at me. I became uncomfortable and looked away. After all this time, I still felt as though he could see right through me.

Jasper and I had fought along side each other for years, but our relationship went much deeper than that. He is the leader of the Apennine army. We met when he was passing through Thebes- the area where I was from- and he needed to get to Aigai. Not being form the area he had no idea how to get there. So, I offered to lead his cavalry to Aigai. We've been friends ever since.

"Yes. I suppose I do," I mocked back at him.

He rubbed his temples and looked up at the ceiling, as if pleading with Zeus himself for me to cooperate.

"Edward, I did not come here to cause an argument. I'm here on orders, you know that brother. King Aro sent me to convince you to come and join the fight against Troy. You are a famed fighter, Edward; you need to be there along side your countrymen.

"Think of the spoils; the women, the gold, the fame Edward! You could be immortal, be remembered for generations to come as a great fighter who lead his men to victory. Think about it. What have you got to lose?"

I thought over his words.

I was a famed warrior in Greece and was a valuable asset to the Greek army, but did I really want to fight in a war against a country that had the best archers in the land and walls as high as mountains? Not only that, but a country who truly did no wrong, except for having a prince that was too horny for his own good. No.

I didn't want the women; there were plenty of willing bed warmers in Greece. My mother raised me to be respectful of women, not desecrate their bodies with rape.

I didn't need the gold; I had everything I could ever want.

"I have no reason to fight Jasper, especially for a king such as Aro."

"Then don't fight for him, fight for me. Fight for your men. Fight for your country!" He looked a bit more hopeful when he said the last part.

I thought over his words. "And, I wouldn't have to converse with Aro?"

Jasper grinned a bit- sensing a victory- smug bastard. "Only if you want to."

I huffed out of laugh. "Of course I don't want too you bastard that's why I'm agreeing to fight for _you, _not _him_."

Jasper grinned wildly. "I would expect nothing more from the great Edward Cullen," he replied as he stood and mocked bowed at me. I rose, pushing him towards the door as he chuckled.

"Get out of here you brute," I said with a grin of my own as he mounted his horse.

"Edward, remember- we sail for Troy in a three days. Be at the shore by sunrise," he called as he rode away.

I shook my head and mounted my horse; I had to ready my men.

**--- **

**Three days later. Mid morning.**

**Bella's POV- **

"Alice! Slow down, you're going to make me fall," I exclaimed as the little black haired nymph rushed over the rugged terrain.

I hiked the skirt of my blue and white dress up as I ascended the stairs of the Temple of Apollo.

Alice - my cousin and very close friend - and I came here often to enjoy the peace of the sea air. The air was warm and dry in Troy, as it always was, but the sea breeze helped beat back the sweltering heat. The water was cool and calm, very refreshing in comparison to the rough landscape.

Today was different though. I could hear the men grunting and yelling from the shoreline, setting up turrets against the Greeks. Instead of cooling and calming me, the air felt oppressing and the waters unsettled. As if it knew what flowed towards the beaches.

I was filled with a deep sadness when I thought of the bloodshed that was about to take place, but also with a fierce anger. The Greeks had no right to threaten my homeland, no right to come here and demand our submission to a selfish king! They had enough land; they had enough riches, and more importantly the killed enough men.

"Sorry Bella, but hurry up! We have to get back to the city before the Greeks arrive." Alice exclaimed as she threw the temple doors wide and rushed inside.

I followed clumsily behind her and opened my leather sack. I rifled through the soft bag looking for the flowers and coins I brought for Alice and I as an offering for Apollo. I shifted the parchments and the fabric hair ties around and pulled out the coin bag and flowers- which I passed to Alice.

We greeted the high priest and laid our flowers and coins on the alter and prayed.

I prayed to Apollo that I, and my family, would live through the impending attack on our city and as little of my people be killed as possible. And, I -resentfully- prayed for the Greeks. I prayed that they would see the error of their ways and return to their families. It was a hopeless cause but if any God could make it happen it was our great protector Apollo.

I stood up and walked over to Alice, who was quietly conversing with one of the priestesses about her fears of the upcoming war.

"Pardon me," I said to the priestess as she took notice of me and curtsied respectively. Alice and I were a part of the royal court in Troy. Our parents, her father and my mother, are brother and sister to King- or uncle as we call him- Priam. I didn't like when people bowed or curtsied towards me, but it was a fact I had to live with. "Alice, we really should head back to the palace before the ships arrive."

She nodded her head, her grey eyes wide as she looped her arm through mine. We walked through the Temple and headed out into the sun.

We didn't even get twenty feet away when we heard the bell clang from the gates of our city. I turned towards Alice with a panicked expression. I looked back towards the sea with a sense of dread.

I gasped at the site. Hundreds of ships were sailing towards the shores. Colorful flags waved in the breeze for as far as our eyes could see.

"Bella! We have to get back to the city," Alice exclaimed as she turned to leave.

I caught her arm. "No. There's no time! Our soldiers are already advancing; there is no way plausible to get safely back inside the walls! We'll have to hide in the Temple," I hastily yelled to her as I pulled her back.

She nodded and we ran back towards the stairs. We ran to the doors and I turned my head slightly to steal another look at the ships; a few about to come ashore. Panic seized me and Alice had to pull me into the Temple.

"Bella, come on! We must hurry," she squeaked as pandemonium erupted all around us.

Priests, priestesses and hand servants raced around; the men towards the back and front entrances, daggers in hand: and the women were scampering around trying to hide.

Alice and I ducked behind one of the large stone columns that went in a circle around the interior. We sat there for what felt like days. I watched the sun move the shadows in the room as Apollo pulled the bright orb across the sky.

I was shaking as I heard the clashes of swords, yells of victory, and cries of pains.

I jumped when I heard the shouts of men so close to the Temple.

_Surely they would not desecrate a sacred place?_

I was wrong. They banged and thudded against the door until it broke open. Bright light streamed in as well as Greek warriors. I prayed they would not find our hiding place.

I heard horror stories of what the Greeks did to the women of the countries they conquered. They took the women to have as their spoils and killed them when they became tired of them. I let out a shiver; I would rather be dead than be a sex toy for a retched Greek.

Alice's breathing picked up as the fighting advanced toward the circle of columns we were hiding behind. Priests were dead at our feet; cut throats still spilling blood across the floor- even ones that were unarmed.

I looked around and spotted a large table about eight feet away from us. On it hung a yellow table cloth that dropped to the floor. I poked Alice in the side and she looked at me sharply. I inclined my head towards it and she shook her head pleading me with her eyes not to go. I looked at her pointedly and looked around to make sure there were no Greeks in our vicinity.

With the coast clear, I kissed Alice's cheek quickly and started to crawl towards the table. _Almost there!_ I started to lift the hem of the table cloth when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, a warrior had found me.

I kicked and thrashed as his hand pulled me upward by my long, brown hair. I raked my nails into his arms. I had to fight. I wouldn't win, but if I could harm my captor I would be happy.

I felt a mouth near my ear and shivered in revulsion. "You feisty bitch! We'll see how much spirit you have left when I get done with you."

He turned me towards around and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. I immediately brought my hand to my mouth and felt blood. A wave of nausea flowed through me, but I forced it down with intense hatred for the whole Greek armada. He latched back onto my hair and hauled me to my feet. "Check every nook and cranny; find every living thing you can!"

The blood-soaked and bronze-cover men nodded and went around column to column checking each one. I jerked forward and screamed when I saw a tall soldier, with blonde wisps of hair coming out of his helmet; roughly pull Alice out from behind her hiding place. She fought valiantly but her size was nothing compared to that of the soldier's.

They drug us outside and into the scorching heat. We were pushed against the Temple wall with the other women and appraised like animals. I heard a loud cheer of victory rise in to the air… I knew we had lost the beach.

"Jasper! Come here," One of the guards yelled to the tall, blonde soldier. He walked over with a smug swagger.

"What is it?" he asked the man. The soldier leaned in close and whispered in Jasper's ear. He motioned towards Alice and me, I swallowed heavily. At once I knew why. We were both wearing identical gold necklaces. They had the royal seal of Troy stamped on a pendant. We wore them whenever we were going into the town or beyond.

Jasper nodded his head slowly and stepped towards us, his ice blue eyes calculating and cold. "So, care to tell me why two royal girls aren't behind the walls?"

Alice spit in his face and he backhanded her across her left cheek. "You'll be coming with me then, little one." He hissed, as he wiped his face.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me towards another solider standing close by. "Take her to Edward of Thebes - he deserves a nice treat after fighting so hard today. Don't touch her. That's an order. Edward doesn't like loose women, and she's wearing a virgins robe." The men leered hungrily at me and I felt violated.

"Come on wench, let's move. And don't try any funny business or my dagger will be in your pretty throat," the large man laughed as he gripped my arms and lead me forward.

I ignored his threat and wiggled so I could look at Alice one last time, unsure if I would see her again.

---

**EPOV**

I like to fight.

Plain and simple.

I enjoy the feeling of a sword in my one hand and a man's life in the other. But, I always hated how dirty I am after fighting. The blood, sweat, and dirt all caked together in a bad smelling paste on my skin. All I wanted to do was go back to my tent and wash up.

I walked the beach heading towards my tent. I passed groups of men, rows of tents, and piles of bodies. Men were yelling in joy, as they basked in the glow of taking Troy's beach in only a few hours. I couldn't help but feel confident we would over take Troy in no time.

"My Lord, I have joyous news."

I turned to look at the man who came up beside me. He had a dark hair, a deep tan, and kind- well, as kind as soldiers _could_ be- brown eyes. His name is Jacob and he is my top adversary.

I took my helmet off and ran my fingers through my damp bronze hair. "What is it Jacob? Did Aro finally reach the boatman?"

"Ha no, I'm afraid it's not that good." He chuckled. "When we raided the Temple, we found two royal women… Lord Jasper kept one for him and saved the other for you."

Ah, of course he did. If there was one thing Jasper loved more than fighting- it was women.

"Royal? What were they doing in the Temple?" I inquired as we reached my tent. Royals should have been in the palace behind ten layers of guards…

"Who cares? The Gods are smiling on us today my friend. Take her; enjoy the spoils of war!"

He walked back the way he came and I shook my head at my friend.

I pulled back the heavy cloth and entered my tent.

It was brightly lit with the midday sun, but swatches of fabric could be pulled over the windows at night. There was a metal plate with rocks scattered around it in the center of the room. It had wood on it; for fire when it got cold. Hay, animal skins and linens had been strewn together as a bed in the back corner; a plate of food sat on a small table next to it. To the right of me there was a basin with water, towels, and oils to wash myself with.

With hands tied to a tent pole was the girl.

Her dirty blue dress swished and swirled around as she thrashed. Matted brown hair flowed over her delicate shoulders and towards her waist. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and dirt.

"What's your name," I asked as I took off my blood covered chest plate and arm sheaths. I threw them near my sword and shield and walked over to the basin. I splashed water on my dirty arms and face and used one of the rough towels to wash the sweat, dirt, and blood off me.

Her face whipped towards me as soon as I spoke to her. She noticed my state of undress, glared at me, and quickly whipped her head back around. I rolled my eyes at her and took off my leg armor and sandals. Briefly, I wiped down my bare legs and hips. I pulled a robe out of my bag and put it on.

"Can you not hear me? I asked 'what's your name'," I repeated.

Still no answer. I walked over and I kneeled down next to her. She refused to look at me. I sighed and looked at her wrists, they were caked in blood. I moved my hands to help the girl but she started yelling.

"Get away from me! You filthy _GREEK!_ Killer! _Murderer_!" She wiggled and tried to move, but her legs were tied too securely.

I moved in front of her and forced her to look at me. The first thing I noticed when I looked at her face was the dried blood coming from a cut on her lower lip. She had a soft, heart- shaped face; big brown eyes - that were currently spitting fire at me - framed by dark lashes, a small-straight nose, and too plump lips. Together they had an innocent effect.

I spoke low and clear, "I am Edward of Thebes. I am not going to hurt you, but I will if you provoke me… well, let just say it's in your best interest if you didn't. I want to take off these ropes and treat your wounds," She didn't say anything, just glared. "If you are alright with that, say nothing and keep glaring at me." If it were at all possible her glare got worse - but she kept her mouth shut - I took that as a sign to continue.

I untied her legs first - from the side in case she wanted to kick me. I moved around to the back and very carefully untied the ropes around her wrists. The wounds looked terrible.

She pulled her one arm up to examine it. She looked livid as she slowly turned her wrist around. With a fast motion, she brought her hand up and slapped me as hard as she could across the face.

My head whipped to the side and stayed there as I tried to control my anger. This girl was lucky she was injured and couldn't hit the hard. When I spoke it was in a tight and controlled voice. "May I ask what that was for girl?"

"Apollo will have his vengeance! You spilled the blood of unarmed priests! May all the fury of the Gods rain down upon the Greek army!"

I barked out a laugh. "I have never killed a priest, girl. And if your God was so angry with my people- where is he? Where is this vengeance you speak of? You think I'm so bad; you're lucky I'm the one that got you. Other men would have whipped you for your insolence."

Standing up and moving over to the basin, I dipped another towel in. I walked back over to the glaring beauty I tossed the wet rag in her general direction and walked over to my bed. I sat down and pulled the plate of food on my lap. Just when I was about to bite into a grape I heard a small noise.

"Do you truly mean me no harm? Or is that just a ruse," she sneered. _Fucking sneered. _I've been nothing but civil to her and I get yelled at, slapped, and fucking sneered at.

"No girl, I truly mean you no harm. My mother taught me better than to force myself on a woman. You are the only Trojan who can say they are truly safe around me," I replied calmly.

There were a few beats of silence. I took that time to eat; it had been days since I had a proper meal.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry?" I asked a bit surprised she had spoken to me.

The girl looked at me and spoke in a feminine and clear voice. "Bella. My name is Bella."

I smiled gently at her and offered her the plate of food. Bella plucked off a piece of bread and picked at it quietly. I watched her for a few minutes, surprised that I did not notice that she was not a girl and indeed a woman.

From this angle I could see the curve of her breast and her small waist. Her hips were womanly, and where the skirt of her dress rode up I saw smooth slim legs. The dirt had been washed away and the blood cleaned off her face, what lie beneath was a smooth expanse of skin the color of ivory.

Bella was undeniably a woman; a beautiful woman at that. Aphrodite took her time with Bella.

Every now and then her head would peek up, notice me looking, turn a lovely shade of red, and drop back down.

I chuckled to myself when she did this- making her turn even redder.

After a while she finally spoke up. "Are the stories about you true," she inquired quietly as she picked an olive off the tray- still refusing to look at me.

"Which ones?"

"They say your father is Asclepius; God of healing. Your mother, a mortal he found injured in the woods. They say you're invincible, that you can't be killed."

"Yes, my father is Asclepius. Although my mother, Esme, calls him by his mortal name, Carlisle. And if I were invincible, I wouldn't be bothering with the sheild then, would I," I replied a lite smile on my lips.

"No I guess not," she replied laughing softly. I looked into her eyes. They were rich like cheery wood and deep as the Aegean.

She yawned and the contact was broken. I glanced towards the window and saw that it was nearly night fall. Rising, I stretched and walked towards the metal plate in the middle of the room and lit a small fire.

"Sleep Bella. You've had a long day. You can share my bed." She looked horrified and I quickly clarified. "Just for sleep. I swear on all the Gods."

She looked skeptical, but suffled over onto my bed anyway. Pulling the blankets up over her, she snuggled in deep.

I turned to go.

"Wait!" I stopped. "Edward, you- you won't let any of the men… have me, will you?"

I turned to look at her. Gone was the strong feirce tigress from before; now she looked so small and vulnerable with her wide brown eyes filled with fear… I could hardly deny her of anything. "No Bella, as long as you wait inside the tent when I'm away and stay by me when I'm here- that will never happened."

I left the tent without another word. I thought over what I said and a growl boiled up in my throat.

_She was mine__, _I would never let another man have her.

---

**B****ella's POV-**

It continued this way for the next month.

He would act too nice for a Greek soldier and I became more comfortable around him than I should have been.

It's impossible to hate someone that kind and that handsome.

And, _oh Gods_, was he handsome.

He looked like one of the Gods I pray to. Lean yet muscular- tall yet graceful. He had many scars covering his arms and torso, but none of them ugly. Instead they looked like badges of honor over his tanned skin.

His face was perfect too. Messy bronze colored hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, a storng jaw that was clean shaven, and of course high cheek bones. His lips were pink and full, and his nose slightly crooked from fighting. His eyes, though, were what really held your attention. They were a beautiful shade of green, reminding me of the forests to the north.

It was unsettling to be in the presence of him.

Many nights, we would stay in the tent and talk. About my life in Troy and his in Greece. About our families and friends. The attmosphere was always very calm and relaxing. He never pushed me into talking.

Some nights we would lay outside on the sand and look at the stars.

If we were feeling up to it, on other nights he would walk me around the shore line I knew so well. True to his word, he always went with me no matter what. When I asked him why I couldn't walk right outside the tent, with him inside, he just grunted out a jumble of words- '_not safe… fragile… mine…'_.

I would sometimes catch him looking at me strangely. He just stared at me and had a private smile on his face. Looking about myself, I asked him if anything was wrong; to that he would just sigh and turn his head the other way.

I had become accustomed to sleeping in his bed now also. On many days, when he did not fight, I would wake up lying on his bare chest with his strong arms around me. He would always be awake before me. Many times I had caught him looking down at me with a glorious crooked smile splitting his lips.

Over the past month, as the violence escalated, I had been developing a new habit…

When he would leave to go off fighting… I became severely worried about him.

If I heard the other men returning and did not see him very shortly after, I became frantic- almost leaving the tent and asking every soldier if they had seen him. Just when I bucked up the courage to walk out of the tent and actually ask he would walk in, face solmn.

I had to restrain myself from throwing my arms around his torso and examining every inch of him. I held back though… I still had some pride.

Today was one of those days. I could feel it.

The day had been a hazzard free one. He didn't fight and we walked around talking all day. It was extremely pleasant. He had this odd way of putting me at ease like none had before him. He didn't laugh when I tripped over the air or talk about the fighting- both of which I was grateful for. We went to bed in a relaxed mood.

He was gone when I woke up.

It was still night so I figured he was talking to some of the other soldiers or getting some fresh air. I smiled to myself and did something I would never admit to anyone; I rolled and layed in his side of the bed. Basking in his mansuline scent I fell back to sleep with a contented smile on my face.

I awoke what must have been a short time later to a comotion outside the tent.

I couldn't help but be nosy. I got up and poked my head through the opening. I wish I hadn't.

There were men yelling and rushing around every which way. Many men were being carried back to there respective places. Some badly ingured. Others dead.

_Where's Edward!?_

I wait for a short time, getting more anxious each second… still no sign of him.

Finally, I got tired of waiting and hurried out of the tent.

"Has anyone seen Edward? Edward of Thebes?" I asked, more like shouted, to the soldiers passing by. Some shook their heads others grunted.

I ran through the crowd yelling his name and looking for a flash of bronze hair.

Nothing.

Everywhere I went there were bodies lying on the ground… with little comfort I noted that none of them were Edward.

I my eyes started to tear. _Was he dead? Was he hurt? Where's my Edward?_

I didn't want to go too far away from the tent, so when I got three ships down I doubled back.

By the time I reached the tent I was crying.

I stumbled inside and was horrified at what I saw.

Edward was laying on the bed. He had a large bandage on his one side that bright red blood was seeping through.

Even more shocking was the man a short distance away from the bed… It was the cold blonde soldier that had my cousin- Jasper.

Unsure of what to address frist, my head whipped back and forth comicly.

"Bella…" Edwards voice was surprisingly strong for his fragile state. Though, I suppose, he was anything but fragile.

I rushed towards Edward and kneeled down.

He looked a bit pale. I picked up one of his hands in both of mine.

After a beat of silence the questions poured from my mouth.

"What happened Edward? What do you need? Is there anything I can get you-."

"Hush you silly girl. Its just a wound, I haven't lost a limb. I'm worried about _you_. Where did you go? When Jasper _finally_ got me back here," he sent a noted glare towards Jasper, who responded with a highly mature eye roll. "I couldn't find you… and I- I-…He gazed off.

Jasper was getting uncomfortable. "Edward I'll come by later brother. I need to go check on Alice, she'll want to know I'm fine." He smiled a bit as he said her name. It made me hate him.

"Don't speak of her like she cares. She's glad your not back yet! She hates you- you-." He cut off my tirade.

"What- 'you bastard', 'you scum', 'you piece of filth'?" His upper lip curled as he spoke.

"I've heard it all… yet none of it from your cousin. I offered her safe passage back to Troy, do you know what she said? Do you slave girl?!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward try to rise off the bed with an angry expression; his side made it impossible.

I looked to the floor instead of meeting his gaze.

"No? Well let me tell you," He continued. "She begged me not to send her back. Made me allow her stay. She's very stubborn. When she wants something she doesn't let anyone stand in her way. But, you already know that, don't you?"

I told myself what he was saying was lies.

I didn't believe myself.

"Tell me, slave, are you staying for the same reasons Alice is? Or did Edward not tell you what he has been telling me for the past month? That he-," He was interrupted by an angry roar.

"_Jasper!_ That's enough! Leave. _Now!_" I whipped my head towards Edward who was leaning on his elbows.

I reverted my eyes back to Jasper. He looked solumn as he nodded and exited the tent.

Desperate not to think too deeply about the words that were just exchanged, I rushed over to the water basin and dipped a towel in. I grabbed another one and made my way back over to Edward, who was still up on his elbows and had a worried looked on his gorgeous face.

I pushed on his shoulder lightly and he layed back down.

I gently peeled off his red stained bandages and gasped at what lied beneath them.

I long gash cut up the side of his torso. It cut up his ribs and looked painfully deep. Blood as dark as rubies raced down his body and towards the bed. Although it was gruesome, that's not what made me start.

It was healing itself. The gash was getting smaller and in some areas, already turning pink. My eyes widened at the sight. I looked towards Edwards face and he nodded, offering me a small sad smile.

Unsure of what to do, I gently ran the wet rag over the deeper parts that were still in the process of fixing itself. He hissed and I flinched back, afraid I had hurt him. A tear escaped me and I quickly brought my hand up to brush it away. This was too much.

"Bella…" His voice craked half way through my name.

I shook my head at him and offered a small watery smile as I resumed cleansing his wound. I could feel his eyes on me as I washed and dried his side. I reached into the bag of cloth strips and pulled out a handful. Very carefully, I place a layer of cloth over the gash. Edward arched his back so I could wrap a top layer all the way around his torso; I tried not to notice the way his muscles bulged when he moved.

"There, you're all clean." I stood up and dropped the towels next to the basin.

I sat down a short distance away from Edward, who was still staring at me with an unfathomable expression.

I curled my knees against my chest and wrapped my arms around them; I looked at the wall ahead of me, not at the man who was next to me.

"What did Jasper mean, Edward?" I didn't want to ask it, but I desperately wanted to know.

"He was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"No. About what you've been telling him and why I can't leave." He had the decency to look guilty.

"I was just telling him that, I was here to keep you safe and that I want to keep you with me. Is it so bad for me to want to protect you and keep you in my company for a little while?" His face was sincere, his eyes pleading.

"No. But, you should have given me the choice."

"You're right Bella, I should have."

We sat in silence for a while; each silently in our minds.

"Why did you come looking for me Bella?" Edward questioned in a rough and husky voice after some time.

I turned my head a fraction of an inch towards him. "Would you rather I had not cared whether you lived or died?"

"I would always want you to care, Bella. But putting yourself in danger to go searching for me was stupid."

I was angry now. "Stupid?" I barked out a laugh. "You're right. I was _stupid_ enough to care about _you_."

"Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it!" He raked his hands angrily through his hair and glared at me. _Me. _He wasn't allowed to be mad at me.

I stood up angrily and marched towards the door. "I'm leaving. When you're done being a brute; come find me."

"Bella! If you walk out that door I won't come after you!" With his side self healing, he was able to rise off the bed and glower at me menacingly at me. I'm sure he would have scared any warrior right off the battle field, but I was too riled up to let him effect me.

"Good. I'd rather be alone than have the man I…" The man I what? _Love?_ Is that what these strange feelings are? I know what it feels like; I love my family. But, what I feel towards Edward is so much stronger then any feelings I have towards my brother.

He was smirking at me. _Bastard. _"What Bella? Finish it. The man you 'love' Bella? Is that what you were going to say?" He lazily moved towards me like he owned the world.

"Yes, Edward I was. I can see now that those feelings were misplaced." I turned and fled the tent. I could hear him yelling behind me, but I refused to turn back.

I wiped my tears as I ran down the beach. I swerved around people, before ducking behind a large ship. I leaned against the side and sobbed into my hands.

_Stupid selfish brute._

I tried to control my emotions, and when I was finally calm enough I looked around at my surroundings. There were men in groups huddled around fires. Some were eating-others were staring at me. My face flushed and I looked down at the sand, until I felt a sharp tug at the back of my head. I gasped as my head was jerked upwards and I came face to face with the man from the temple.

"Well, well, hello again doll. How's Edward been treatin' you?" His rancid breath curled around me. I wanted to vomit. I didn't reply. I was too busy calling myself ten kinds of stupid for running off.

"Not talkin', aye? That's fine. What we're going to do doesn't require many words." He leaned in close and licked my neck. "Or clothes."

I tried to get away but he was too quick and caught me by my waist. "Still a feisty bitch I see."

He drug me over to a group of men sitting near by. I continued to trash wildly, but it was of no use. I started to sob and wished for Edward's kind words and soft touches.

Some of the men rose with hungry looks on their faces. Others were contented to sit back and watch the goings on. I felt sick, like I was going to retch. I tamped down the urge; I wasn't going to get sick in front of a group of animals.

The soldier threw me on the ground; I cried harder.

"I get the bitch first. I've had my eyes on her since the first time I saw her."

I couldn't believe this was going to happen. I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare. I didn't.

He kneeled next to me and reached for my robes. Unable to do anything else, I curled my hand into a fist and hit the man as hard as I could. He screamed as blood flowed out of his nose. I took this opportunity to scramble to my feet and try to get away.

It didn't work.

Two of the other men grabbed my arms and held me still. I kicked out and screamed, but it had no effect.

"You stupid cunt! Put the brander in the fire! I'll show this bitch who she belongs to!" He screamed towards some other soldiers. I fought harder than ever and managed to get one arm free. Using the free hand I clawed at the other set holding me; he wouldn't release. The man I got free of, slapped me hard across the face, staggering me, and took my arm back in his.

As the first man approached me; now with a red hot brand in his left hand I screamed the only thing I could think of in that second. "Edward! _EDWARD!_"

A few men laughed including the man with the iron. "He doesn't care. You're a Greek whore now." He descended with the iron and I closed my eyes and braced myself for unimaginable pain, when I heard gasps and cries of pain.

My eyes flew open to reveal Edward in all his terrifying glory, carving a bloody path to where I stood.

He slit the throats of the men who tried to get in his way. He looked livid; but still beautiful in the fire light. He was the closest thing to Ares I had ever seen.

The men holding me pushed me forward onto the ground and ran backed towards a tent. I didn't try to get up.

Edward approached the man who was going to brand me slowly, a light smirk playing on his lips, as if he were going to enjoy killing this man. I wasn't going to admit it, but I was happy as well.

Edward lunged and plunged it into his stomach to the hilt. The man gasped and fell to the ground clutching the wound. Edward retracted his weapon and sheathed it before turning toward me.

He bent down and scooped me up into his warm arms. I twined my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest as he carried me back towards our tent.

He ducked in and placed me gently on the bed. I was grateful he didn't speak, I was ashamed that I had ran out of the tent the way I did.

I wiped the sand out of my hair and off of my robes. Standing up, I quickly walked over the basin and dampened a rag. I wasn't sure if I was bleeding, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Now do you see?" Edwards question startled me and I turned to face him. He never changed out of his robe, even while fighting; which surprised me.

"See what?"

"Why you shouldn't leave the tent without my protection." He walked over and cupped my face gently; his intense eyes stared into mine. "These men haven't had the touch of a woman in weeks. You are so pure and perfect and lovely, that any man would kill to posses you."

"Would you?" I needed to know that my feelings weren't unrequited.

"Kill to possess you?" I nodded. He flashed me a crooked smile and chuckled. "Oh, my Bella, I would be a fool not too."

I looked up into his eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed my forehead lightly. Then my left cheek. Then my right.

Then my lips.

A bolt of electricity tingled through my lips as we kissed. It raced down my spine and made my toes curl; I couldn't get enough of the feelings he brought out in me.

He released my face and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist; crushing me into his hard body.

In response I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue snaked out and ran along the seam of my lips. I gasped as he slipped it in and twisted with my own.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tangled them in his messy locks. A groan rose up in his throat and I smile slightly in satisfaction.

He broke away from me panting and rested his forehead against mine. We locked eyes and smiled wildly at one another. He ducked his head and kissed my ear.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." He kissed back down my jaw and rained heated kisses down the column of my neck. I gasped and arched my neck back; yearning for more of his delicious torture.

I felt his chuckle against my throat and tugged on his hair slightly. This time it was him who moaned. His head popped back up and I pouted. He smirked and pulled on my lower lip with his teeth.

"You are sent straight from Hades to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

I mock pondered and nodded.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that."

---

**E POV-**

I spun us around and lightly dropped Bella on the bed. Her face was aglow with happiness and her hair fanned out around her as she bounced lightly and giggled. I couldn't remember Bella looking lovelier than she did now.

I crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, my arms coming on either side of her head; trapping her. She was my prisoner.

I dipped my head and recaptured her lips. I couldn't get enough of her luscious lips. They tasted like the sweetest fruit.

She rewrapped her hands in my hair and I bit back a groan. This woman had no idea how much she drove me crazy.

Our lips crushed together in a heated frenzy. I never wanted to lose this feeling with her; this completeness. I wanted to show Bella how much she meant to me and how much I loved her. Tonight.

I pulled back to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella, are you sure you want this?"

Her stare hardened and a look of determination swept across her features. "Edward, I've never wanted anything more."

Those words were all it took. I started to kiss her soft neck again and she let out a low moan. It was the best sound I'd ever heard.

I kissed my way down to her chest, only to be stopped by her robes. I sat up on my knees and located the tie that held the sides together. Looking into her eyes, ready to stop whenever she was uncomfortable, I slowly loosened the knot and pulled it apart.

She looked comfortable. _You can do this, Edward. She WANTS you to do this!_

I took the sides in my hands and moved them apart. Inch by creamy inch her pale skin was exposed to me. Her robe fell on either side of her naked body and she arched her back to get it out from underneath.

I was stunned. She was a vision. Aphrodite herself wasn't as beautiful as my Bella. Delicate feet leading in to slim legs, womanly hips, and a soft stomach. Small waist leading up to high, full, breasts, topped with small pink nipples that my mouth ached to suckle. Her lips were swollen from my kisses; her face flushed, eyes wild. She was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She most have gotten nervous from my staring and moved to cover her breasts. I caught her wrists and held them above her head. I had waited too long to see this beautiful sight.

I peppered her face with kisses. "You," kiss "Are," kiss "Stunning. Don't hide from me."

Kneeling back up I quickly shed my robe and once more marveled at the Goddess before me. She laughed and grabbed my shoulders forcing me back on top of her; not that I minded. "Alright, warrior. You've seen enough."

I nuzzled my head into her neck and groaned back a response. "I'll never get enough of looking at you, love."

I kissed my way down her body. Still, badly wanting to suckle on her breasts.

I kissed and nipped my way to her left breast. Bella's hand's tugging and scratching at my hair the whole way. Enveloping her tight, pink, peak in to my mouth, I sucked deeply and a loud groan clawed its way from deep in her throat. I gently massaged the right one, before switching sides.

"Edward!" She moaned rubbing her legs together and clawing her one hand down my back. I loved hearing her say my name; I vowed to all the Gods, that I would make her scream it until she was hoarse by the end of the night.

My hands moved sensually down her body before reaching her hips. I wound them around and latched onto her fleshy buttocks. I lifted her hips and urged her to twine her legs around my hips.

When the tip of my penis came in contact with her wet folds, she froze.

I quickly brought my hands up to her face and urged her to look at me.

"Bella, it's alright. I'll go slow. I promise. I could never hurt you. I love you too much." Her eyes widened and she stared at me with an unfathomable expression.

"You love me?" Her voice was small and fragile; like my answer would crush her at any moment. I couldn't believe that my strong, fierce tigress could turn into a scared little girl so quickly.

"Yes, my Bella. I love you more than I can say."

"Oh, Edward I love you too." She grinned wildly and kissed me. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine.

She tentatively ran her small hands down my chest. She scratched my nipples lightly and I broke away to groan in her ear. I laved attention on her neck as she continued her path downward. Her hands toyed with the hair on the base of my stomach and tops of my thighs.

I ground my teeth together as she tentatively stroked my shaft; it felt amazing. Her soft hands worked on my length for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, you need to stop." My voice was husky and rough, even to my own ears. She retracted her hands and wound them up into my hair.

I moved my arm so ours body were tight together. I positioned my length so I was right outside of her cunt, ready to enter.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her, trying to distract her from the pain I knew virgins went through.

I thrust forward.

She was so tight and warm. _Ungh. _I thrust some more of my length into her and intensified my kisses when I reached her barrier and broke through.

She shuddered in my arms and I held her tighter. When she pulled back and nodded at me to continue, I almost cried with joy.

Pulling back I thrust my hips flush against hers and she gave a little moan of appreciation.

"Gods, _Bella." _She felt so good.

I sped up my rutting over time and she started to call out my name. I felt like a God when she did that.

Never stopping my thrusts, I unwrapped my hand from her back and reached down to rub the spot I knew she would feel the most pleasure from.

"Edward!" Her back arched and pushed my breast up higher for me. Unable to resist I took a peak into my mouth.

I could tell she was close to the brink of pleasure, I was too but Bella came first. So, I sped up my thrusts and rubbed her spot more fiercely. She groaned as I lightly bit her nipple.

Bringing my head back up, I brought my mouth close to he ear and ground out. "You are _mine _Bella; no other man will have you like this. Your body belongs to _me._"

That did it. She threw her head back and screamed my name into the night. Her cunt squeezed me like a vice and I came as well, spilling my seed deep inside my writhing Goddess.

Panting, I dropped my head onto her shoulder and kissed the delicate skin there. I have never cum that hard in my life. I have never felt this way with a woman. I never will again, Bella is my other half.

I wanted her to come back to Greece with me. If she says yes, we would leave before the week is out.

I rolled us so we were side by side staring at each other. I brushed a tendril out of her eyes and kissed her softly. "I love you."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Not wanting to spoil tonight, I will ask her tomorrow.

I fell asleep with my love wrapped tightly in my arms.


	2. Vote!

Hey guys! I just wanted to say a huge Thank You to everyone who read my story, added me/ my story to their favorites list, or reviewed! It means much to know how much ya'll like my story!

Bu if you really liked it you would vote for it. Please!

I'll be in the second round of voting…I'm guessing near the top-ish area.

Remember-

**My Warrior **

**By-vampgirl18**

I will give everyone who votes for me a GladiEdward cookie…

Also- I'm writing the second chappie as we speak. So, watch out for it.


	3. Lovers

**Author's note- **Hello all of my wonderful minions! I thank every single person who reviewed! They made my whole freakin' year. I'd love some sugar from ya'll too.

Here is a new chapter and before you all read it is shorter. I'm sorry, but I can't pump out 8,700 words every chapter. School is starting and I'm putting my portfolio together for Arts Schools (majoring in Creative writing… _shocker_) so I'll be very busy.

**Disclaimer- **I own _Greek_ward, but SM owns_Ed_ward.

**B POV-**

_Mmm. _

I woke up wrapped in my loves arms, his musky aroma hanging in the air around us. I snuggled deeper into his arms and he responded in kind by wrapping them tighter around me. Smiling, I kissed the patch of skin closest to me. His hand crept up my back and tangled in my hair. He pulled my head back slightly; not enough to hurt me, but enough to look me in the eyes. He smiled crookedly and rolled us so he was resting on top of me.

"Good morning, love," Edward cooed as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back slowly, still a bit fuzzy from sleep.

Breaking the kiss he nuzzled my neck and planted a soft kiss in the hollow under my ear. I sighed from the feeling.

Edward got up and walked across the tent to get us some food, very naked may I had. I watched his cute ass shimmy from side to side as he walked. I must have let a little giggle escape me because he turned around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's so amusing?"

Putting on my best innocent face I replied in what I hoped was a nonchalant way.

"Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about."

He nodded and picked up the food before returning to the bed. He lay back down and I thought I was in the clear… until he pounced on me and pinned my hands above my head.

"Are you sure it was nothing, Bella?" I nodded and he breathed out a laugh.

He ran his lips across my jaw and down my neck, just lightly ghosting along my skin. I arched my neck in a vain hope to have his lips more firmly on me.

"Please tell me." He scraped his teeth over my collarbone and I whimpered his name.

Bringing his lips back up over my neck and across my jaw, he stopped at my ear.

"Please."

I blurted out the answer before I realised it. "I think your ass is very attractive."

He pulled back to look at me, saw I was indeed serious, albeit a bit mortified, and started laughing. I laughed lightly at the situation and gently pushed him off me.

"Oh, get off me you brute. You're crushing me."

I rolled over and reached for a particularly nice looking red apple and bit into it. A bit of the juice ran down my chin, so I poked my tongue out to get it.

Hearing a quiet groan next to me, I turned to face Edward. He was staring at my mouth like a hungry dog looking for scraps.

"Can I help you warrior?" I bit into my apple again and when a bit of juice landed on my lips, I took my time licking it off.

"Bella… I have a feeling you're sore from last night… and uh… I am trying to be a gentleman about this…" He stammered out the words. I giggled and continued to eat my apple- this time without teasing him.

He pulled me back into his arms and I fed him grapes. It was nice that we could just sit here and enjoy each others company.

"How are you feeling, love?" He inquired.

I hadn't really thought about it before now. I _was_ a bit sore between my legs; but not much. Overall… I just felt kinda… messy.

"I feel fine Edward, just a bit of a mess." He was off like a shot arrow. Back before I had even the slightest idea of what he was doing; he was kneeling with a wet wash cloth in his hands.

"Bella spread your legs, please."

I nodded and complied, but was very confused. Edward was now welcome between my thighs whenever he pleased, but I would like to know why.

He gently ran the cloth over my thighs and against the folds between them. The feeling of the soft cloth and warm water was too much and I had to bite back a moan.

"How does that feel?" He questioned his voice rough and husky.

"_Amazing_… I mean fine, _Gods_, it feels fine." He smirked down at me and continued his washing.

After a few moments he pulled his hand away and moved to get off the bed.

"You are all clean, Bella."

I reached up and looped my arms around his neck. Pulling him back onto me, I captured his lips with my own. He groaned and returned the kiss, running his hands up my arms… getting my left one wet in the process. In his lusty haze he had forgotten to put down the rag.

I broke the kiss and giggled gently. "You silly man." Tossing the rag across the room, I returned to kissing Edward.

Until I heard a deep voice from the doorway. "Watch where you throw things Miss Bella, you almost hit my woman."

I gasped and turned towards the doorway to see Jasper standing there with his arm wrapped protectively around a considerably smaller figure.

Alice.

"Oh, Alice! I've missed you!"

Trying to scramble off the bed to greet my cousin was impossible. Edward's arms were firmly planted around my waist and were not giving in to my squirming.

"Edward, let me go!"

He leaned in and put his lips right against my ear. "Love, you're naked. I'm not aware of how you feel but, I would prefer that Jasper didn't see you nude. Remember what I said lover… your body is _mine_." His words sent a shiver straight down my spine and my cheeks flushed what I'm sure were eight shades of violet.

I sheepishly bent over the side and retrieved my robes. Slipping them on, I leaped off the bed and ran for my cousin. I wrapped my arms around her neck and squeezed her as hard as I could. She responded with the same vigor. It was shameful that I hadn't been more concerned for her well being.

"Bella, I've missed you too!"

Edward got off the bed and meandered over to Jasper. They looked at us. "I have to discuss some issues with Jasper. Bella, we'll be outside so you two can speak privately."

We were already on the bed before the time he finished speaking.

I took a moment to _really_ look at Alice. She looked just the same as the day we were captured, small and thin, with choppy hair and that ever present smile on her face. But, she seemed different somehow. She had always been a happy person, just standing near her made you feel pleasant and warm… but now- she _glowed. _She exuded radiance as if the sun was shining from inside her skin.

It took me a moment to figure it out.

She looked like a woman in love.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Jasper. There were no obvious physical injuries and he didn't _seem _to hate her. I just wondered how safe she was once she got back to the tent alone with him.

"Bella, I know you and I know that you are thinking that Jasper hurt me. But the truth is; he didn't. Sure, he was a little rough in the beginning; but so was I. In fact he has a claw mark on his chest from his first few days with me."

I giggled to myself. I could just image my tiny nymph-like cousin attacking tall, menacing Jasper.

She shot me a stern look. "Jasper has been nothing but nice since that incident. And, Gods know how terrible I felt after I saw he was bleeding."

I tried harder to stifle my amusement. Even going as far as to cover my mouth with my hands, but it didn't work and soon Alice had joined in on my fun.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other. A calm quiet fell between us. It was wonderful to have Alice back in my life.

"What about you, Bella?" Alice inquired after a few moments silence. "How has Edward been towards you?"

Thinking back over my time here, I couldn't help but have a smile on my lips.

"Edward has been absolutely wonderful. I can't get enough of him and I'm desperately in love."

Alice smiled with a twinkle in her eye I had seen quite often over the years. "I knew you both would be happy together."

I could feel my jaw clench and my eyes slide into slits. "Tell me you didn't…"

She at least had the grace to look guilty. "Bella," she started off slowly. "You know I have no control over what I see."

A heavy sigh left my lips. "Yes. I do know that Alice. But you _do _have control on whether or not you tell somebody."

Alice has had a gift since she was very young. She is a seer. Her father led the charge against the Macedonians and won. Apollo _blessed_ his new born child with the gift of the third sight. Her sight is different then the other seers. Instead of dreaming about the will of the Gods, she gets visions sporadically about the outcome of decisions she, people around her, or people she doesn't even know made so long as the alter her or her families future.

_Damn little nymph, never telling me anything._

"Please don't be mad at me. I knew if I told you how you two would meet, you would have never agreed to go to the temple with me and now that you're really happy with him it should…" She would have continued on if I hadn't of put my hand over her mouth.

"It is aright Alice. You're right, if you had told me, I would have never come."

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. Her unmoving eyes stared to the left of us for a few moments, before they snapped to meet mine.

Her face held a mask of confusion.

"What did you see Alice?" I reached out and put a hand over hers.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know. I saw you and me on a boat, then Edward and Jasper coming up behind us. It then flashed to a small home… near the sea. Edward is there in front, and then a man walks up and…"

I waited for her to continue. She didn't. "And, what happened next?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it just went blank. Like someone pulled a blanket over the images."

"They faded away?" Alice's visions tend to fade to black when they are over.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, nothing like that. It was like the image was there and then it wasn't. It just vanished."

That was very strange. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No never. It as though my mind doesn't want me to see the end of it."

I pondered that for a moment. "If there was anyway to contact Laocoon he could help you interpret it."

Laocoon was our cousin, Uncle Priam's son. He was a seer like Alice but in the traditional sense. They constantly compared visions together to see if they could piece together the future. He is a practiced seer and always helps Alice when she needs it.

"I was just thinking that too. I'll search a bit in the future, but I have a strong feeling there's no way to reach Troy without ending up killed." Her face held a mask of determination. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Deciding to leave her alone while she concentrated, I wondered over to the door. Edward and Jasper were having a very heated discussion from what I could hear.

"…well I don't care. Bella needs to be as far away from this place as possible." I held my breath and crept closer, eager to hear more.

"Edward, my brother, listen to me, he wants revenge. If you go back to Greece, he _will_ find you, kill you, and take Bella. I _know_ you don't want that."

"If I'm here he can find me anytime he chooses. We don't constantly change our positions. If I'm back in Greece, Bella and I have a fighting chance to escape him."

I wondered who they were talking about. I wondered why _I _would have to leave Troy.

Jasper sighed. "Edward, you know that I will go with you wherever you go. But, I have to think about Alice now too. I love her and I'm not leaving her behind. I'm also not putting her in harm's way knowingly."

"You would be taking her _out_ of harms way, same with Bella. If we hide, he would never find us! We know the mountains of Greece better than any soldier here. If we headed north we could escape him. And if he does find us… we kill him."

I heard Jasper bark out a short exasperated laugh. "It's never that simple, my friend."

"We could make it that simple."

There was a long silence following that statement.

I held my breath.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"We sail back to Greece in 5 days."


	4. The Little Nymph

**You ladies spoil me! I don't deserve all the amazing reviews I'm getting, but I thank you all for them!**

_**News-**_

**1) If you reviewed chances are you were directed to the Horney Halloween. If not, here's a link- ****http://fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5325698/1/Countdown_to_Halloween_One_Horney_Hallows_Eve**

**I have submitted three pieces in the Mass Collab and a one shot! Pretty much the reason I haven't been working on this as much as I should have been… *sheepish grin***

**2) New story! It's called Flame. I'm very proud of this plot. It's a Mobward story. But, it does have some Darkward, Angstward, and a hint of Domward.**

_**Notes-**_

**A lot of Greek Mythology in this chapter. If you haven't heard of the myth of Eros and Psyche, I suggest you go to this site-**

**http://en(DOT)wikipedia(DOT)org/wiki/Psyche_(mythology****)**

**Damon is my own character. He is not in myths… you will not find him if you google him… however… the character Damon on the Vampire Diaries is who I imagined as my Damon…yeah.**

**Just a heads up… there is a quote that is cringe worthy in here. I'm not going to tell you, because you will know it when you see it. If you are like me then you will roll your eyes, huff out a breath, and hopefully understand why I used it.**

**Click the green button and drop me a review!**

_**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**_

_**EPOV-**_

I turned away from Jasper as I heard the tent flaps rustle.

There stood a very angry Bella with hands planted firmly on her hips and an expression to rival that of Medusas.

"Edward, what do you mean _'we'_ are going to Greece?"

I sighed heavily and raked a hand through my messy hair. This was not how I wanted to tell her about my plans.

I started off slowly. "Bella, Jasper and I were talking-."

"Yes Edward I'm well aware that you were talking to Jasper." Biting my tongue, I vowed I would not lose my temper.

"And we decided that it would be safest, for everyone, to go back to Greece…" I waited for her response.

She glared at me fiercely. "What gives you the right to decide for me?"

I stared at her in astonishment. Did she honestly think that I would leave her here and sail back to Thebes? "Bella, I'm not going to leave you here."

"Fine, then stay with me," she looked me dead in the eye as she said this. She tried to keep her dark brown eyes firm and hard, but I could see the cracks. She wasn't just asking me to stay with her; she was asking me if she was worth staying for.

I rushed towards her and made to gather her in my arms, but she stepped back. "Edward answer the question."

I love Bella dearly and I love that she is so strong and independent, but it was times like these that I'd rather she didn't have that stubborn streak. All throughout my life, the women I have been with have been very complacent and obedient. It would have to take some getting used to.

"Bella, there are things that I can't tell you… at least not yet. I love you, and I would follow you wherever you went, I'm hoping that you would place that same kind of trust in me." I pleaded with her, hoping with everything I have that she would just let the issue drop for the time being. If I explained anything right now… well, I'm no oracle, but I can tell it wouldn't be good.

Bella continued to look at me, not letting any emotion show on her flawless face. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and then she turned on her heel and stalked back into the tent.

I felt my shoulders sag slightly. She is absolutely impossible.

Jasper clapped me on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, she'll come around eventually."

I nodded in agreement; I would give her some time to calm down. Then I would explain myself.

_**BPOV-**_

I was so angry at him. How dare he treat me like some piece of property! He can't just order me around like that.

What was worse though was him rejecting me like he had. I had to go for him, but he wouldn't stay for me. I hurt me deep down to know that I wasn't reason enough for him to stay.

"Bella, you shouldn't be angry at Edward," Alice said. She was sitting on the bad with her legs crossed and had the unmistakable look of utter boredom on her face.

I huffed angrily. "Yes Alice, I should."

"Why?"

"He- he- I- _gah_!"

I threw myself down next to Alice on the bed. I felt her pat my head lightly. "Bella… you don't know what his reasons are, maybe he is trying to protect you."

Tat got my attention. I turned to Alice, whose eyes were wide and innocent looking, her face giving nothing away. "I know that look Alice! You know something."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no I don't"

"Yes, yes you do. Tell me."

She got off the bed and made for the door. I sprung up and caught her around the waist. She tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I drug her over to the bed and held her there. "Talk you little nymph."

"Bella! Let me go! I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do! I won't let you up if you don't tell me!"

She stopped fighting me. "Alright, I'll tell you all I know… but, it's probably not the whole story."

"And you won't run away?"

Alice shook her head as best she could. "Now that I know you can catch me, I won't."

I smiled to myself before letting her up.

She sat up and rubbed her arms where I was holding her down. She glared at me and I apologized. "Sorry Alice."

"It's fine. Now, this is only what Jasper told me… so it might not be the entire story. I know that you are aware that Edward is a demigod right?" I nodded. "Well, Jasper is a deity. He is the son of Eros and Psyche. He of couse has a twin sister, Hedone whose mortal name is Rosaile. But, he also has a younger brother. His name is Damon. Jasper and Damon were never close as children and that spand into hatred over the years. When Jasper became close friends with Edward, Jasper treated Edward like a brother. Damon, hated Edward for that. Damon tried to kill Edward, but Jasper thwarted his attemps. Edward has never tried to retaliate against him. Damon has been biding his time thinking of ways to kill Edward."

I looked at her stunned. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. An angry deity wanted to kill Edward? "I mean no offense by this but, why doesn't he kill Jasper?"

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly. "He wants to make Jasper suffer. If he kills the closest person to him, he hurts Jasper in an unimangable way. Also, if he kills Jasper, than Eros can seek vengance against him. If he kills Edward on the other hand, Carlisle is only a deity himself and the punishment would be much less severe."

Not being able to just sit still anymore, I got up and paced the tent. "So, why does Edward want to go back to Greece?"

Alice shook her head. "That I'm not sure of. I think it has something to do with him having more allies over there than he does here."

She got up and stood by me. "We should go talk to Jasper and Edward."

I nodded and we made our way out of the tent. I looked in our immediate area and couldn't see them anywhere.

We were about to head further outside the tent, when a large muscular arm stopped us. "Hold on ladies, I'm on direct orders to keep you in the tent until Lords Edward and Jasper return."

The man was so tall; I had to crane my neck to see his face. He had extremely tan skin, almost russet in color, long black hair, and a body that was ribbed with thick ropes of muscle. The only thing out of place on his warrior physique was the large grin on his face. He reminded me of my brother Emmett. Em was the kindest, sweetest man you could ever meet. He always managed to cheer me up on even my darkest days. I missed him so much. I shook my head to rid my self of the depressing thoughts, now was not the time to let my guard down.

"And who are you," I inquired my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

"I'm Jacob, miss. You must be Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Lord Edward has spoken very highly of you. Lord Jasper is very fond of you also, Miss Alice."

Alice giggled. "Well I would hope so. You don't need to call me Miss, Jacob, Alice suits me much better."

Jacob nodded, his smile still planted on his face. "Does the same go for you Bella?"

I nodded, still a bit unsure of what to make of the stranger. Alice gripped my hand and whispered in my ear. "He seems safe so far. I haven't seen any visions of him hurting us."

That put my fears at ease a bit.

"Do you know when they will be back," I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "All they told me was to keep you both in here or I would meet the boatman."

"And you're doing a fine job, Jacob."

I peered around Jacobs hulking form and my eyes landed on Edward. He strolled up gazed at me through his thick lashes, his vibrant green eyes penetrating mine. "Bella, can I speak with you in the tent," He shifted his gaze to Alice. "Privately?"

Alice bristled, but Jasper, who I hadn't even seen come up_, _wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded happily.

I nodded. "It was very nice meeting you Jacob," I told him with a small grin.

He smiled back fully in return. "And yourself, Bella."

Alice danced over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm going back to the tent with Jasper. Try to stay out of trouble, alright Bella?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine Alice."

Alice released me and she and Jasper walked back down the beach. Edward turned to Jacob and they did so sort of hand grasp, hug gesture. "You are dismissed Jacob."

"Thank you, My Lord," responded Jacob before he walked away also.

We made our way into tent and sat side by side on the bed, which was slowly become the most overused area of the room. We sat silently for what felt like an eternity.

Edward was the first to break the uncomfortable lull. "Are you still mad at me, love?"

_Even if I was, hearing you calling me 'love' would have rectified that. _"No, although that has nothing to do with you. Alice explained to me that Damon is trying to kill you."

Edward sighed heavily and roughly raked a hand through his messy locks. "Yes, he is. But, I should have been the one to tell you all this. Alice had no business speaking to you about any of this."

I could feel the rage that I felt for him a short time ago, rip through my veins once more. "Alice was only doing what _you _should have done. She had all the right to inform me of something that I am becoming involved in."

Edwards's eyes flashed dangerously. "No, Bella. You are not involved. I can't risk hurting you."

"Fine then I'll stay here, while you go back to Greece."

Edward bit his lip savagely. "No. You are coming with me."

"No I am not. You said it yourself; I am not involved. Why leave my homeland for something I am not involved in. You are even more a brute than I originally thought you were if you thought I would leave with you without a reason." I didn't add that if he did give me a reason, I would go anywhere with him.

He was suddenly right in front of me, gripping my arms and staring deeply into my eyes. "Damn it Bella! I never want to be somewhere that you aren't! It would be torture for me to be so far away from you. I love you so much, it hurts. I can't even fathom having a life without you in it. You _are_ my life now!"

And then he kissed me. It was unlike any other kiss we have shared. I could feel the love he felt for me pouring through the kiss. Our lips moved together in a slow smooth motion. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me hard against his body. I moaned against his mouth as I felt his hardness press against my stomach. I snaked my arms around his neck and toyed with the hair at the base of his neck. He lifted me off the floor and cradled me in his arms. I felt him walk across and lay me on the bed. Our lips didn't separate once during the motion. His hands trailed down my body and gathered my skirt around my hips, settling between my thighs. His body pressed flush against mine, rocking against my womanhood with a delicious rhythm. The need to breath became too great so I broke from the kiss, gasping.

"Edward… we can't…its daylight…someone could walk in," I could barely get the words out between my pants.

He nibbled on my neck. "No, my love, its twilight. Men know not to disturb me anytime after twilight, and if they do, Jacob will take care of them."

That seemed logical enough.

I nodded and leaned back in for a scorching kiss.

*****_**Let's do the time warp again…***_

My eyes snapped open. It was dark as pitch in our tent. Edward was snoring peacefully beside me, his arm draped protectively around my waist. I didn't know how long we had been asleep, but if our activities beforehand were any indication, we had been asleep awhile. A lazy smile spread across my lips as I thought over our previous activities, before I realized something.

I felt another presence in the tent.

I couldn't see a thing… but I felt it clear as day. There was another person in the tent. I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe, but if the silence was any indication… they weren't friendly.

I was about to reach over to nudge Edward awake, when a large hand clamped over my mouth, silencing my cries.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you Isabella?"

**~*~*~**

**I know I'm a cock tease. But, I just came off writing 3 lemons for the Horney Halloween… I'm not a lemon writing machine people!**

**Put away the pitch forks and I'll start writing the new chappie early….**


	5. Visions

**I feel like I'm on cloud 9…no! 99!! Jeez, you people really know how to make a girl feel special.**

**I have a new story site… Pictures are posted there…um… yeah (everything is in the photo gallery section)-**

**http://adreefics(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

_**News-**_

**I'm putting you guys on a schedule. One week I will update my new story 'Flame' the next 'My Warrior'. This way I can update regularly and still be able to do my school work.**

**Check out the ****Countdown to Halloween One Horny Hallow's Eve!... yeah that's the CORRECT title. Everything is all done… so be sure to check out the Mass Collab- it is AWESOME!**

**My Horney One-Shot is up on my profile.**

**Check out Flame.**

_**Notes-**_

_**Stories I am currently reading-**_

'**The Fan' By: Pears13- ****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5161854/1/The_Fan**

'**Master of the Universe' By:**** Snowqueens Icedragon-**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5368782/1/**

'**The Screamers' By: ****KiyaRaven**

**.net/s/5081258/1/The_Screamers**

**At the bottom of this fic you will find a brief Mythology lesson.**

**EPOV-**

I was roused from my sleep when I felt Bella move from my side. I resisted the urge to pull back down to me. The warmth her small, warm body gave me was very addictive. When she didn't get out of bed, and didn't try to 'wake' me, I relaxed and tried to drift back into a Bella induced slumber.

Then I heard it.

It was a deep masculine voice. "Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you Isabella?"

I saw red. Jumping out of bed and grabbing a small knife, I wheeled around and had it at the intruder's throat before he had time to utter another sound. I gripped his hair tightly with my free hand, making sure his neck was tight against my knife. His hands grabbed my wrists trying to pull me off. I didn't move at all. "You really don't want to do that," I growled at him."

"Wait! Edward don't hurt him," Bella cried out suddenly, wrapping the sheets around her nude body.

"Bella, stay out of this," I said in reply. I wasn't letting this man go alive. Normally I'm not a very violent person when not on the battle field, but coming in to _my_ tent and threatening _my_ Bella didn't go unpunished.

What she said next made me stop in my tracks.

"No, Edward he's my brother!" She jumped out of bed, sheet securely around her- much to my chagrin, and franticly lit a candle, letting me see who'd throat I had my knife up to.

The man, from what I could see, bore a strong resemblance to Bella. His hair was the same rich chocolate and cinnamon combination as Bella's and was curly like hers. His skin was the same milky coloring. But where she was soft, and small, and delicate, he was massive. Ajax massive. His shoulders were wider than mine, as was the rest of him, his arms looks to be the size of Bella's thighs.

"Your brother?" I asked, not taking the knife from his throat. Not until I was absolutely sure he held no threat against her.

"Yes. Emmett, is that you?"

I felt him nod against my knife. "Yes Bella, it's me."

She rushed forward kneeled on the ground in front of him, embracing him. Their hug was very awkward, considering I still had my knife to his throat.

"Bella? Can you call off your guard dog?"

She looked at my hands surprised. "Oh! Edward let go of Emmett."

I released him hesitantly, still a bit uncertain of the stranger.

The pair got off the floor and continued their hug. It was a very personal moment and I tried to busy myself by putting on my robe so it didn't seam like I was intruding.

When they broke apart, I noticed Bella had tears in her eyes. Had she really missed her brother that much? She had mentioned how close they were in passing, but never went into details about it. As a single tear spilled over onto her cheek, Emmett brushed it away using the pad of his thumb. I scowled, suddenly jealous of her _brother_ and how he comforted her. _I_ was supposed to be the one to comfort her.

"Don't cry Bella." They embraced again.

"I've missed you so much Em," said Bella, her voice muffled against his large chest.

"I've missed you to Bells," his voice cracked a bit as he said her nickname, but quickly cleared his throat so it wouldn't happen again.

"Have you been hurt Bella? Do you need me to kill this bastard," Emmett asked as he looked her over for any injuries. I resisted the urge to snort, like I would allow her injure herself while in my care. I learned quickly from my mistakes. I vowed to myself I would never let her out of my sight again without proper protection.

"No Emmett. Edward has been very sweet and has not hurt me once." Bella's voice was slightly annoyed as she informed her brother. As he continued to look her over, I quickly got agitated. I realize that he is her brother, and as such has every right to want to care and protect her. But shouldn't he know by now to take his sisters word as the truth?

"I have never laid a finger on Bella and I do not plan too." His head whipped towards me as I spoke. His brown eyes glared at me. His features were a bit like Bella's, same eyes, and nose, but the similarities stopped there. His lips were thinner that hers, and his chin and jaw were a square cut, as apposed to my Bella's lovely heart shape.

"You're right, you never will." He turned towards Bella once more and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door. I acted quickly, rushing up to Emmett and punched him in the jaw, forcing him to release Bella, who was currently screaming at her brother to let her go.

I pulled her towards me and looked at her arm. A purple bruise in the shape of his hand was already blossoming on her delicate flesh. Pure rage flowed through my veins and all I wanted to do was beat Emmett to a bloody pulp. The only thing stopping me was the small girl before me, currently talking me down from my anger. And the fact that she was comforting me and not her brother significantly boosted my morale.

Her brother stared at us in confusion and slight anger. I could tell he didn't like the position of Bella's small hand on my bare chest or the way she was whispering soft words to me. "Bella, what in the name of Zeus is going on here?"

She turned to face her brother, but kept her body very close to mine. I couldn't resist the urge to wrap my arms around her small waist. And just to get a rise out of him, I also smirked at him over her head. His upper lip curled up and he snarled at me. Bella, who noticed our little exchange, stepped out of my grip with a scornful look upon her face. "Emmett, Edward and I are in love. He has never once tried to hurt me or force himself upon me. I would like to stay with him."

Emmett's face, which had been slowly turning red, was now a bright angry ruby color. "He's the enemy Bella! He hasn't hurt you yet, but what about tomorrow? Do you think he will always be so nice? He is a barbarian! You are being completely idiotic, Bella," he bellowed. Bella shrank back slightly. Her shoulders slumped and she looked extremely saddened by her brother's words.

I snarled and stepped up to him chest to chest. He was a bit taller than me, but I met his gaze fiercely. "You can insult me all you like. But, if I ever hear you insult Isabella in my presence again, I will not hesitate to kill you. The only reason you are still breathing for handling her so roughly, is because she seems to have some sort of love for you."

Emmett stared down at me for a second before stepping back. He turned towards Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. But, you must understand where I am coming from. His people have attacked our country, killed our men, he is not to be trusted."

Trying to keep a handle on my temper, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. This man was really trying my patience. "I don't give a damn what you believe. Isabella is capable of making her own choices, and she chose me. I do not have to prove myself to you."

"Fine. Isabella, would you rather stay with Edward or come back to the city with me?"

Fear struck me dead in the heart. Bella might love me, but she also loves Emmett. If she chooses him… I don't know how I would go on. I would let her leave with him of course, I only wish for her happiness, but I know I would never find another woman like my sweet Bella. She was my other half.

Bella's eyes widened. Her head swung between us rapidly, her mouth opening and closing as she did so. "Emmett, you can't possibly expect me to choose!"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes Bella, I do. We are family."

The three of us were quiet as we awaited her answer.

**Alice's POV**

I snuggled in closer to Jasper's warm, long body as a mild breeze ruffled through the flaps of our tent. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, securing me to him. We had made love until I couldn't take it anymore.

I rolled so I was lying on his chest, staring up into the blue eyes of my lover. The moonlight streaming through the windows was casting beautiful shadows across his face. I couldn't help myself, as I reached up and stroked my fingers against his cheek. Jasper smiled a heartbreaking grin and turned his head to gently kiss my finger tips.

I can't remember a time when I didn't know Jasper existed. I had always had 'visions' of him and just _knew _we belonged together. I never breathed a word about my visions involving Jasper, not even to Bella. He has been my secret since the first time I saw him. I have seen him through everything. Every time he goes into battle, every time his evil brother tries to harm him. I have seen Jasper die a thousand times until he does something to change his future. Those thousand deaths pale in comparison to the pain I feel when I have to suffer through him bedding another woman. The horrible images of him giving and receiving pleasure from a woman who wasn't me, cut me straight to the core. I remember lying alone in my bed clutching a cloth to my mouth to muffle my sobs, as image after image danced through my head.

I can't bring myself to blame him though. Being he was the son of the God of lust and the grandson of the Goddess of love, women practically flocked to him. I understood that he needed to relieve some tension after battle. Not to mention that Jasper's features were absolutely flawless. He had strong, aristocratic features, with fine bone structure. His body was strong and long, the body of a warrior. I had seen him fight in combat through my visions. He was absolutely amazing. His grace and agility coupled with his speed and strength was absolutely awe inspiring.

I never knew how I was going to meet him. I had never left Troy, and he never seemed to be in the same place for very long. Between fighting in battles and visiting his parents on Mount Olympus, there was no way I could find him. When a vision of him coming across the Aegean Sea to Troy, I was extremely overjoyed. I was finally going to get the chance to meet the man I have dreamed about for years. I wasn't nervous about him feeling the same way I felt about him, I absolutely knew we were meant to be together.

"What are you thinking, love?" Jasper's rich deep bass pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled up at him and shook my head lightly. "Nothing."

Suddenly my vision swam and went blank. Another vision was coming to me.

_Bella and Edward were standing next to each other in their tent, staring at a large man on the other side. His face was cloaked in shadows, I couldn't quite make out the figure, but I have a feeling of familiarity. _

_Bella moved towards the figure. "Alright Emmett, I will come back to the city with you." _Ah, so it was my cousin Emmett_. I didn't have much time to think about why he was there though, as Bella turned back to face Edward. "I'm sorry Edward."_

_Bella and Emmett walked out of the tent and into the night._

The vision shifted.

_They were on Emmett's horse, riding back to the city. Bella was on the back, gripping his chest tightly, her face securely buried in his back. Emmett turned around and yelled something, I couldn't hear back to her. He laughed boisterously. _

_The loud noise of him yelling alerted the guards patrolling the perimeter of the camp to their presence. They started firing arrows towards the direction of Emmett and Bella. Most of them missed them. Except for once that cut through Bella's back._

_She gasped in pain and slumped against Emmett. Emmett pulled the horse up and got himself and Bella onto the ground. Him cradling her small form against his broad chest, her letting out small screams of pain, trying desperately to muffle the sounds. Her white dress was turning red, the bloody wound letting out a steady stream of blood._

_Emmett stroked her face gently and whispered hurried words to her. She responded when she could, but it was clear the life was fading from her prone body. When her bloodied body finally went limp, Emmett let out a cry of anguish into the night._

_It was silenced a short moment later as an arrow sliced straight into his heart._

I gasped as my sight returned. I could feel Jasper over me, stroking my face and calling my name softly. Before I could tell him what I saw, the blackness overtook me once more.

_Bella and Edward were once again staring at Emmett across the tent. But now, they were entangled in one another. Edward' arms were twined securely around her small waist and he glared at Emmett with such ferocity that I was sure Emmett would drop dead from the heat of it._

_Bella spoke up. "I'm sorry Emmett, but I love Edward too much to leave him."_

_Emmett started at Bella for a beat longer, than left in an angry huff._

The vision once again shifted, this time much more rapidly_._

_Emmett was on the back of his stallion, riding back towards Troy, his expression absolutely murderous. In his rage he wasn't noticing where he was going and missed the hidden trail that would take him back to the city walls unharmed._

"_Oy! Where do you think you're going?" Multiple guards came forward out of the darkness, one bashing his shield into the chest of the horse. The horse toppled to the ground sending Emmett flying across the sand. The horse scurried off, leaving Emmett alone without any means to get home._

"_He's wearing a Trojan seal," one of the guards muttered to the rest._

_The guards formed a semi circle around Emmett, who was still lying on the ground, clutching his die in pain from the landing. The biggest guard stepped forward, raised his sward into the air, and brought it down straight into Emmett's stomach, slashing right through his protective armor._

_Emmett's writhed o the ground, a river of blood poured out of his breast plate and onto the sand, a fine trickle coming through his parted lips. He didn't make a sound though, didn't whimper in pain once. He remained strong and brave even as his life force drained out of him._

_As time went on, his movements became slower. Until he stopped moving all together._

My sight returned once again. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

I screwed my eyes together tightly and forced my visions to the back of my mind, something I had learned how to do over the years. I had learned how to control my visions and effectively block them out. It feels like I force down a protective wall around my third eye and keep it separate from the rest of my mind. It was extremely helpful when I wanted to focus on something.

"Alice? Please answer me. What did you see?" Jaspers frantic voice broke me out of my concentration. I hadn't realized he moved me, but I was on my back with Jasper perched above me. His midnight blue eyes were boring into my grey ones.

"I'm fine Jasper. But we have to get over to Edwards tent quickly." I gently pushed him off of me and got out of bed. I wrapped a robe around me and rushed towards the door… until I noticed Jasper wasn't behind me. I turned back, he was propped up on his hands, looking every bit like the God he is. The sheet was haphazardly strewn around his waist, hiding the very best part of him from my wandering eyes.

I wanted to return to bed, ravage him, and pretend I never saw any visions, but alas, Alice once again has to save to day by doing the right thing.

"Jasper, we need to go. Bella is about to make a very, _very_ big mistake if we don't get over there to stop her."

Jasper rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He dressed quickly and was at my side before I could say anything else.

We moved quickly across the shore, ignoring anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with Jasper or implied where we were headed.

When their tent finally came into few, I picked up the hem of my skirt and ran the short distance.

I flew trough the flaps of the door, and into the center of Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

"Wait! Stop, Emmett don't make her make this choice!"

The three of them turned to me with shocked and confused looks on their faces. "Alice? What's going on?" Bella came up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged off her touch and strode purposefully towards my large cousin who I hadn't seen since being captured at the Temple. I didn't hug him though; instead I looked up into his very confused brown eyes and said with as much conviction as I could muster, "Emmett, if you force Bella into choosing between you and Edward, one or both of you may die."

**Okay, so I got a review from a person who was confused about who the 'Boatman' was. I figured a few of you were also confused as well…**

**The Boatman-**

**Charon ****was the ferryman of ****Hades**** who carried souls of the newly deceased across the ****River Styx**** that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. You placed one coin in the mouth or two coins on the eyes of the deceased before you set them of the pyres. You did this as a way to 'pay' for the trip across the river. It is said that if you didn't have your payment, you were sentenced to wander the shores for a hundred years.**

**Review!!!!**


	6. Assending

*******************Twilight Jewelry!*******************

**Want to buy some Twilight inspired jewelry? **

**Perfect for yourself or for a gift for the Holidays!**

**Hand-crafted. Real silver. Gem Stones. Awesome. **

**Really amazing pieces! I have every single piece and I absolutely love them!**

**Website- ****http://www(DOT)etsy(DOT)com/shop/EMGsJewelryShop**

**Author's Note- **There is no excuse I can use to explain why it took me this long to get this chapter. Angel Bells kicked my ass to get me to write this…so don't thank me, thank her.

**News- **I'm desperately seeking a **Beta**… I'm so bad at spotting my own mistakes I should be banned from doing it! So, I'm banning myself. If you want to Beta me please leave a review or PM. Please note, I will probably use you for every story I post… and right now you're looking at My Warrior, Flame, and One-shots.

**Notes- **Breath-Of-Twilight's Countdown to Christmas is up. My chapter is number 10!

**Website for Fics**_**- **_AdreeFics(DOT)webs(DOT)com

**Let's see if we can make it 200 reviews, shall we? I wrote, now it's your turn- drop me a line! I answer every review and try to personalize them as much as possible!**

* * *

**APOV-**

Emmett looked extremely confused. And rightfully so, I had never told him about my 'gift'. In my family only my mother, father, and Bella who knew that I am a seer. I didn't want people trying to abuse my gift for their own personal gain. I had sworn Bella to secrecy as well as my parents. They, as well as Jasper, were the only people to observe me having visions. I haven't seen Bella telling Edward yet, so this was going to be a surprise for him as well.

"Alice, what do you mean," Emmett questioned after some time.

I felt Jasper come up next to me and pull me into his side. The gesture of love and support meant more to me than he will ever know. Emmett nostrils flared at Jasper's close proximity, but thankfully he stayed silent.

"The Fates blessed me with the gift of the third sight. I am able to see the outcome of decisions that involve the path my life takes. I saw you forcing Bella into making a horrid choice Emmett. If she said yes, you both would have been killed. If she said no, you would have been killed. It would have ended terribly no matter would you forced her to choose," I tried to explain the situation as gracefully as I could, given the circumstances. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give Bella a baffled look. She only nodded in response.

Emmett looked at me incredulously for a beat before answering. "I don't believe you. How could you have kept a secret such as this for as long as you have?"

Bella spoke up. "She hasn't. I have known about her sight since the first time she started receiving the visions, as have her mother and her father."

He bristled. "Why haven't I heard a word about it then?"

"I didn't want anyone to abuse my gift. You have seen the oracles in the square! They are constantly accosted for knowledge that they do not have! I did not want my life to be ruled by my visions." I willed my voice not to crack. As if he knew of my internal struggle, Jasper pulled me even closer to his chest. Sometimes, I swear he can sense exactly what I'm feeling even if I don't show it.

Emmett noticed out close contact and his face once again started to get ruddy. "Are you another daughter of Troy who is spreading her legs for Troy's enemies? You both are acting like common whores."

Both Edward and Jasper started for him, but we were faster. Bella put her hands on Edwards chest and held him back, whispering heated words only he could hear. She looked exasperated, so I assume they have had this conversation before. I did the same to Jazz, hoping to calm him down enough so he wouldn't kill my cousin.

"Jasper, listen to me, he doesn't know what he is saying. Please calm down."

I cupped his cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes, willing him to become the calm docile Jazz I knew and loved, instead of the viscious killer he became of on the battle field. I knew my strength was nothing compared to Jaspers, he was a God and I was a mortal, if he wanted to, he could move me right out of the way. Thankfully though, he decided not to inflict my wrath upon him and stayed in my hold until he was calm.

Emmett sank down onto the Edward and Bella's bed. Edward grimaced and looked like he wanted to say something, but one hard stare from Bella made him bite his tongue.

Em ran his hands through his hair thick mop of hair, a habit he picked up ages ago. "Ali, Bella…I'm sorry. I'm thinking irrationally right now. I never expected to come here and see you both betray your people-"

I cut him off, suddenly about to burst at the seems with rage. "Emmett, I swear to all the Gods that I have never betrayed my people. I have always known that I was to be with Jasper, even when I was young. This was fated. I have no control over what the Fates plan for my life. Also, the only reason our army is as well prepared as it is because of me. I told my father how many ships were sails towards our beaches. I was the only one who knew! Don't you dare say I have betrayed my people!"

I couldn't even look at him. For him to accuse me of not caring for the well being of my country… what of him? He is being reckless by coming here! Emmett is one of Troy's best fighters, if they catch him in the camp… I shuddered at the images that flooded my mind.

Bella, sensing my impending bought of anger and frustration, tried to calm us all. "bl one another will not help! There is enough fighting going on right out side the confines of this tent, we don't need fighting in it." She turned to Emmett. "I understand your anger, brother. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but I love Edward more then I have ever loved another. And I'm sure Alice feels the same way about Jasper. We can not help the way we feel for one another. They are not using us as their whores either. They love us as deeply as we love them, isn't that right Edward? Jasper?" The men nodded gruffly, eyes still trained on Emmett.

Emmett's head suddenly snapped up. "How do you know they haven't tricked you? I have heard the stories about them. I know that they are descendents of Gods. How do you know they haven't tricked you into falling in love with them, only to cast you aside when they have used up your bodies?"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to curse him straight into the darkest depths of Tartarus. He was being ridiculous at this point.

Jasper spoke up, his voice deep. "If you are going to be swine headed about the love that I have for Alice or the love that Edward carries for Bella, then I will call council before Psyche to prove our love is true."

**BPOV-**

I couldn't believe what he just said. I turned to Edward, more confused than I had ever been.

"Is that allowed," I questioned, stunned it was even a possibility.

"Yes. Jasper and I both have Ichors in our veins; we can live on Mount Olympus. However, we haven't had ambrosia in a long while, getting up to Mount Olympus isn't going to be easy. Jasper will have to summon someone to assist us," He explained quietly into my ear.

My eyes widened. _Summon?_ "You-you mean…"

Edward nodded.

A thought occurred to me. "Why would you call council with Psyche if Aphrodite is the Goddess of love? Isn't that her domain?"

"No, Psyche is the Goddess of the soul- hence soul mates. She is the only one who can clearly see if you have found your souls other half."

Edward motioned towards Jasper. I watched as he looked towards the roof of our tent and started to speak.

"Hedone, Goddess of pleasure, take your mortal form as Rosalie. I summon you to the mortal plains." Jasper turned to us. "I can not tell when she will be here, it could be very shortly or in a matter of days."

"I think I know you well enough brother, to know you wouldn't wait days for me."

A statuesque blonde appeared in the doorway of the tent. She had lush curves and the loveliest face I had ever seen. Her body was wrapped in a long flowing white gown with gold tread. She was obviously a Goddess; no mortal woman would ever be as beautiful as she was. Not even Helen of Sparta, now Helen of Troy, was as lovely as the woman before me.

Jasper approached the Goddess and hugged her gently. Now that they were standing side be side, I could see the striking similarities between the two. They were both extremely tall, with curly blonde hair, stormy blue eyes, and they both had sharp features, his hardened from fighting, hers soft and delicate. It was painfully obvious they were related to Aphrodite.

As Jasper and the woman, who I am assuming is Hedone, spoke quietly, I felt my confidence drop. What is Emmett was right? I had never met a God before Edward, and certainly not a Goddess, so I had nothing to compare too. But, if everyone atop Mount Olympus looks like they do… why would Edward settle for a mortal?

I felt hot breath on my ear. "Bella, Rosalie may be beautiful, but you are the only woman who has captured my heart. You have the purist heart of any person- mortal and immortal alike- I have met. Now that I know your love, I won't ever feel this way towards another."

Edward knew exactly what to say to quell my fears. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I couldn't believe I had doubted his affections. I smiled up at Edward and rose up to meet his lips. The shock I always felt when we touched; sparked to life as our lips met. I never tired at my body's reaction to his, and I hope I never will.

Jasper's voice broke through the tent, stopping out embrace. "I would like you to meet Rosalie, or as you know her better Hedone, Goddess of pleasure. Rose, you already know Edward." They shared a nod, by the way his lips pursed and hers curled, I could instantly tell they didn't like one another. I concealed to wave of relief that came over me as I watched the exchange. "The woman next to him is Bella, and to Bella's left, is my Alice."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "_Your,_ Alice?"

Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes, uh- no… I-I…"

Alice spoke up, her eyes almost glowing with mirth. "What Jasper means to say is," she walked over and placed her had into his. "We are to be married."

He looked down at her, shocked. "We are?"

"Yes, I have already seen it so."

He grinned down at her and hugged her tightly to his chest. They whispered words back and forth hurriedly, completely oblivious to the people around them.

Rosalie cleared her throat loudly. "Who is that man?"

Her long, slender finger was pointed directly at Emmett…who looked at Rosalie with reverence. I had never seen this look come across my brother's face before. His large eyes were as wide as they could be, his jaw slightly slack, and his body as still as a statue. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, I would have thought he had ceased breathing.

Jasper turned away from Alice to cast a glare upon Emmett. "This is Emmett. He is the reason you are here."

She walked towards him, circling him slightly. "Hmmm… I have heard of Emmett of Troy before. You are a fighter, correct?"

Emmett watches Rosalie carefully as she makes her way around him. "Yes, I am."

She nodded slightly, her nose pointing up as she looked 'down' upon my brother. As tall as Rosalie is, Em still towers over her. "Why if he the reason I am here?"

Edward spoke up. "He doubts the love Isabella and I and Jasper and Alice share. Jasper and I want to hold council with Psyche."

She turned her cold stare towards him. "And why did you summon me here? I am not the one you are seeking."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Clearly. We have not had enough ambrosia to support the trip. And as you can see, there are three mortals to take with us. Hence, the reason we summoned you."

She pursed her lips. "I still fail to see how this is any of my concern."

Edward sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rose I do not have any patience for your rude demeanor. We need you to return to Mount Olympus, get Jasper and I ambrosia, and come back. Then I need you to take Emmett up to the upper plains with us. Please, try to do this with as little resistence as possible."

"Fine." She finally ground out bitterly. She looked at us all for a moment before vanishing.

I was stunned at how quickly she appeared and disappeared. Could Edward do that as well? Is that how he can find me so quickly?

Rosalie appeared back in the tent shortly after she left. She thrust what looked to be a small yellow fruit into Edward and Jaspers hands, making sure to hit Edward in the chest as she did so. They ingested the fruit quickly, both having slight grimaces twist their faces as they swallowed. Edward walked back over to me and gathered me tightly in his arms. "Bella, I need you to hold on to me as tightly as possible. Do not weaken your grip on me. I can't save you if you let go."

Rosalie walked over to Emmett and grabbed his arm tightly, not willing to twine herself around him as Edward had done to me.

I didn't wan to say anything, but I was slightly nervous. Did it hurt? What would happen if my grip loosened?

Edward whispered in my ear. "Love, I can feel your heart thundering against me. Calm down. It will be fine. When we arrive in the pantheon, no Gods or Goddesses will be there, I can assure you that they have retired for the evening."

I nodded as steadily as I could.

"Ready," Jasper asked as he gathered Alice into his arms as well. I felt Edward nod.

Jasper closed his eyes and vanished from site, taking Alice with him. Rosalie was next with Emmett.

"Close your eyes love."

I shut them and suddenly felt weightless. I could feel my robes whipping around my feet, air whizzing past my ears. I buried my face into Edward's chest and clung to him as tightly as I could, terrified to let go.

The spinning sensation stopped and my feet landed on something solid. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid that I would vomit if I did.

Edward released his grip around my chest and cupped my cheeks. "Bella? Open your eyes."

Going against my mind, my body responded to his command.

A sharp contrast to the darkness of the night, the pantheon was brightly light. There was not sun and I couldn't tell where the light source was coming from, it seemed to just exist. The entire room was white, the ceiling, floor, and everything else was a stark white. The six of us were standing right in the middle of the vast space; thirteen pillars surrounded us, cordoning off twelve hallways that went to places I did not know. Edward was right; there was not one person in sight.

"This way," Jasper called back to us as he walked into the hallway straight ahead of us. Edward's hand gripped mine tightly. He must have sensed how nervous I was about being here.

As we walked under the threshold, I glanced up to look at the small gold plague above the doorway. Etched into the gold plate was the name of the Goddess Aphrodite. I swallowed down the panic I felt at the sight of the plaque.

A large wooden door appeared in our sight at the very end of the hallway. Before I could examine the door, we turned down a winding corridor and continued walking. Handmaidens scurried about this area of the pantheon, the whispered behind their hand's as they went about their business. I felt extremely jealous as I saw them sweep lustful gazes over Edward's body as he passed. The urge to pull him away from them took over me, but I with held any drastic measures.

"Here we are."

I turned my attention away from the women and looked ahead of me.

A large door as big as the one in the other hallway stood before me. It was carved with images of mountains and rivers, the engravings were so intricate it looked almost fragile.

I steeled my nerves as we crossed the distance to the door. If Edwards love wasn't true… I don't know how I would go on.

Jasper pushed the door open and lead our group forward into the large room.


	7. Haitian Auction

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ:**

**MsKathy has galvanized various Twilight Fan Fic authors and me to contribute out takes, one shots, etc for an anthology in aid of the Haitian relief effort. If you donate at least $5.00 to the charity of your choice for aid to Haiti – MsKathy will send you the anthology.**

**Sracth what I said about choosing. I jumped the gun. Sorry.**

**But, You still get a one-shot that will be specificly for you! So go buy me and help Haiti.**

**This is a cause that deserves our time and effort. The Haitians need our help!**

**More information about MsKathy's endeavour can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=af67daf7708b89c8**


End file.
